Of Winter and Spring
by Eniar
Summary: A girl who believes that Akito is kind and Hatori who thought that he was ready to face his past are the perfect people for Akito to initiate his plan--to make them suffer.
1. You

      Of Winter and Spring

            by: Eniar (nsmx_01@yahoo.com)

      Standard disclaimers apply.

------------------------

Act 01   –   You

------------------------

_Again...The snow was falling..._

Souma Hatori was sitting at the bench in the park in this cold evening. He seemed wanting to stay at this cold place forever not even trying to stand up. For him, the cold place and the snow are his refuge as if this were the only things that kept him from sharing his dream with Kana, now that she's gone from him forever. He opened his palm letting the small snow drop and melt into his warm hands. _"I believe no snow would not melt when it lands in your hands...do you think I'm right?" he remembered someone told him that. "It just doesn't make sense...why?" he closed his eyes tilted his head up._

"Hatori-san...?" a soft voice called.

He turned and smiled weakly at Tohru. 

"Here." Tohru handed the warm can of coffee to Hatori and sat down.  

"Thanks." 

She stared at him for moment; then she said, "They say, 'Coldness could soothe one's soul but too much of it could swallow you whole.'"

Hatori never replied as if he was lost in thought. "Ahh...anou...what I mean is, Humans are warm blooded and they need warmth an---" Tohru quickly blurted out.

"I always thought I could live in this cold world am in..."

Tohru looked at her lap as if she was a child explaining to an adult. "I think all snows melt no matter how big or small it was...It always melt...as long as there will be sun, as long as there is warmth...it always melt..." she said softly. 

"Yes…she is my warmth..."

The door creaked wide open as a young lady's soles kissed the floor tiles, making a loud tap into it. She slowly stepped inside Hatori's clinic which only made the noise echoed more louder in the room. "It sure is cold outside..." she mumbled beneath her breath.  She stopped and knocked at the wooden divider. "Excuse me, anou..." she said looking around the room. "I was sent by Souma Akito to be your new assistant, I'll be waiting for your instructions." 

Hatori took the files from the cabinet and laid it on the table opposite to his'. "This is what you're going to do starting today. Get right on it." he said without looking at her as he fixed the files in the cabinet, the girl in the other hand was seemed to be also busy reaching for the falling snow.

"I believe no snow would not melt when it lands in your hands...do you think I'm right?" she approached Hatori and showed her hands to him like a child. 

"I told you to get right on it didn't I?" he said as he closed the cabinet.

"Just look." she insisted. 

"It's common sense, your hands are warm that's why it melted..." Hatori adjusted the chair and wrote something. 

"Geez, you're not even paying attention." She mumbled. 

"Iam..."  he replied, still not looking at her. "Well then, can I ask you a question, What happens to snow when it melts?"

"Of course it turns into water!" she said proudly.

"Wrong." he put the pen own and finally looked at her. He was surprised that she looked like Kana.  For the second time, fate was playing with him again. _"She's not Kana."_ he tried to convince himself and dug his hands deep into his pockets as he answered the question...

"It turns into spring." they both chorused.  

She smiled. "Thought I didn't know the answer?"

Hatori never replied and looked away.

"Ah, sorry!" she said rubbing her temples. "I forgot to introduce myself.  I'm Kamina Haruka, pleased to meet you, Souma Hatori-sensei."

Author Notes:

I guess it's natural that some people would look alike but not actually looks identical. That's what I'm trying to point here, I think that goes with Hatori too, when he convinced himself about that anyway, for those who have watched ep 8 of fb this chapter is quite identical to that episode, partly because the setting was in winter and they were talking about snow, the only thing that was different was Haruka mentioned about Akito earlier, which I will tell about it in the next chap. I'll be waiting for your replies! Ja~ 


	2. Akito

      Of Winter and Spring

            by: Eniar (nsmx_01@yahoo.com)

      Standard disclaimers apply.

---------------------

Act 02 – Akito

---------------------

"I think Akito's kind." Haruka stated.

Hatori coughed violently as the whole mug of coffee almost poured into his air pipe. He tried to gasped for air as his hand fumbled for a tissue to cover his mouth as he coughed. His teary eyes were trying to focus at Haruka, who rushed quickly to his aid. That statement definitely caught his attention and caught him off guard. Although from what she said, she seemed very sincere and he understand that. Its just that only a few Souma family was getting along well with Akito, and if they do get long well, it's probably for their own benefit. _To _think that *cough cough* someone actually believes that Akito is kind is somewhat*cough cough*...odd. It was a good thing that Shigure and Ayame wasn't here, if they heard this they would probably---_. Hatori cleared his throat with relief._

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. Hatori could see the glint of worry in her eyes, those type of eyes are the easiest to know what kind of emotion the person is having, she was like Kana in many ways...

"Yes. It just happened that my coffee went down the wrong pipe." he said, he paused for a moment and continued. "What makes you think that Akito is...kind...?"

"Well, I was one of the interns who were desperate to look for an on-the-job-training." she told him. "And then, I happen to literally bump into Akito. I quickly apologized, I thought he was going to yell at me like everyone does, " she added. "all he did was smile and pick up the resumes that I scattered all over the street. And then," she continued. "he learned that I was looking  for a job and he told me to go here and I'll be working as your assistant." she said. "I was so happy that I thank him a couple of times and I asked for his name so that I could repay him one day. " she smiled. "I remember him say that I was lucky to be hired here because only close family members are allowed to work here. I guess that means he's really kind because he used his time just to help me."

There was an abrupt knock on the door and it creaked open. They both quickly turned to see who it was.  "Oh, I'm sorry," Akito said. "Did I interrupt you?"

"No." Hatori replied flatly. "I was actually expecting you to drop by for your regular check up."

"Hello Akito-san!" she beamed. "I didn't know you regularly go here."

"I forgot to tell you that Akito's specialty is to get sick often." Hatori announced.     

"I see..." she said, examining Akito.

"Don't be too mean Hatori." Akito said.

Haruka took Akito's hand and smiled. "Well then, let's do our best to make you healthy!"

--------

"A heart that always believes..." Tohru said, as Hatori looked at her. "I think people like Haruka-san...is amazing..."

"She always believed that Akito is kind..." Hatori said softly. 

----------------

"I'll be back ok? Don't you dare leave the room!" Haruka waved at Akito and left the room.

Akito walked towards Hatori and wrapped his arm around Hatori's shoulder. "Was my gift perfect?" he smiled slyly. "She looks just like Kana doesn't she?...So innocent...so kind...so perfect...Just make sure you won't fall in love...or you'll regret it..."

Haruka suddenly entered the room.

"Oh, I was just saying good bye to Hatori...We'll be seeing again…Haruka." Akito said.

"Yah…we'll be seing again, bye!" 

Haruka looked at Hatori at the corner of her eye, she knew he was distressed about something, as if Hatori wanted to tell it to her but he was being held back..."Anou..." 

"Akito was right when he said that. 'It is a closed family.'" Hatori said coldly. "The Souma Family is not what you seemed it is..."

"Huh..?...I...I don't...understand..." she said almost whispering.

From that time Haruka was certain that the Souma family was no ordinary family clan, it was dark, closed and mysterious...Her heart was beating rapidly, she was scared. She didn't know if she was ready to know the secret of the Souma family.

Author Notes:

If you'll look closely Hatori said **closed** family while Akito said **close**, It seemed that Hatori is giving off some clues to Haruka, the mystery is just starting…the question is will he fall for Haruka knowing there will be a consequence? Or is this another of Akito's tricks for Hatori to fall into the trap? Anyhow, keep those replies coming I truly appreciate that. ^_^  Ja~


	3. Souma

      Of Winter and Spring

            by: Eniar (nsmx_01@yahoo.com)

      Standard disclaimers apply.

---------------------

Act 03 – Souma

---------------------

_"Akito was right when he said that. 'It is a closed family.' The Souma Family is not what you seemed it is..." The following day and more months that passed after that incident, Hatori and I never talked about it nor did I ask questions concerning the Soumas. It was like one day Hatori was stuck by amnesia, I don't know…but the words kept echoing louder and louder, I know that there was something wrong, but I'm scared…I'm scare of what I might found out…I'm scare that I might not accept it.   _

            But…the more I tried to avoid the issue, the more I was getting to know the Soumas…

            "Come on!." Momiji said as he pulled my hand.

            "A-anou wait! Hatori might---anou wait!" I said as I was looking for Hatori and Shigure, they seemed to be disappearing every now and then, It was becoming hard to control Momiji especially that Momiji knows that I'm powerless over him.

            "There look!" Momiji pointed.

            "Anou…" I said, looking around, not paying attention to what he's saying.

"Haruka…pleeease…" he begged.

"Sorry…" I muttered. There he goes again with that. Uh, I couldn't refuse him.

I looked at what Momiji was pointing. Now I know why I couldn't find Hatori and Shigure. We were at the façade of the pet shop while Hatori and Shigure were at the supermarket five blocks away from here. Well, since there were a lot of people today because there was a sale at various shops. It was natural that I couldn't keep track of where we are going, but the fact that I volunteered to help Hatori with the groceries…Well, that was a different matter. 

            "Wow…Ah! Look Momiji-san!" I pointed. "That rabbit seemed to like you very much!"

"Oh, it's natural that I get attracted by rabbits…" Momiji said in his cute soft voice.

"Just as I've suspected!" Shigure grabbed Momiji's shoulders. "You've dragged Haruka-san all the way here."

"A-anou…It was my fault…" I explained. "We were just---sorry!" I quickly bowed.

"Oh, it's okay," Shigure replied. "Look,  look! the puppies like me!"

I watched in astonishment, the puppies were very much excited when they saw Shigure just like the way the rabbits were with Momiji, but when Shigure placed his hands near the rabbits, they were reaching for Shigure's hand nothing more, but the rabbits seemed much happier with Momiji…It was pretty natural that animals would like you, but not this much…what do Momiji mean by it was natural? 

-------

"I always thought that Haruka was never aware of what was happening around her…" Hatori said.

"Then, did she know about the jyunishi?" Tohru asked.

"I don't think so that time…but she had some clues." He replied.

------------

            "I'm really sorry Hatori." I apologized. "I wasn't able to help you with the groceries."

            "It's alright."

            "Ah, why don't you come to my house some time so we could talk and meet other Soumas there." Shigure said.

            "Anou…" I looked at Hatori as if I was asking for his permission.

            "I'll go with you." Hatori said. "Shigure is a very dangerous man."

            "I'll go with you too,  Haruka!" Momiji beamed.

"You're so mean, Ha-san!" Shigure whined.

I smiled happily. But then, I realized as I looked into their eyes there was sorrow in it. Especially Momiji who always smiled happily, as if those glitter in his eyes were tears that he never wanted to fall to his cheeks. I felt sad, I wanted to cry for Momiji. What I only did was watch and observe…Was it alright not to know anything? I guess Hatori was right about the Souma family. 

I realized that I was staring at Hatori longer than I thought. His left eye…what happened to it? Why do he keep his distance from others?...from me? What's with the Souma family?


	4. Like

Of Winter and Spring

            by: Eniar (nsmx_01@yahoo.com)

      Standard disclaimers apply.

---------------------

Act 04  –  Like

---------------------

Today was hot as usual, the scorching heat of summer was moving away very slowly and there was barely an air circulating through the room. There was no air conditioner to cool the temperature inside for it broke down due to extreme usage of its owner.

Hatori was fanning himself as he does his usual duty, while his assistant, Haruka was checking Akito's health. Hatori was watching her check Akito's weight, height, past case of sickness, blood pressure, everything, even her conversations with Akito. Hatori was looking at her eyes. She seemed to be enjoying Akito's company. She was smiling, laughing, listening to him. Him. To Akito. He felt a bit…jealous? He wasn't sure.

            Haruka seemed to notice that Hatori was staring at her. She paused and smiled warmly.

            _"She smiled just like Kana…" Hatori thought._

            Hatori was startled. It was when she smiled at him was the only time that he realized that he was staring at her for a long time. Hatori quickly pretended to be doing something. But he was watching her at the corner of his eye.

            "Wow." Haruka said as she looked Akito's medical record. "You're getting healthier."

            "It's because of you."

            There was a rush of annoyance that passed through Hatori's blood.

            Haruka laughed softly as she returned the file at the cabinet.

            "Haruka, can I ask you a question?" Akito asked, with a slight grin in his face.

            "What is it?" She replied while closing the cabinet.

            "Do you like Hatori?" His question was enough to be heard by everyone inside the room. Especially Hatori.

            Haruka walked towards the window as she pondered deeply. "Hmmm…" she said while looking outside the window as if the answer to the question was there.

            Hatori stood up as the pen in his table dropped and rolled down the floor. "There's no point in asking her that." Hatori said sternly.

"Awww come on, let her answer. There is no problem with that…right?" Akito grinned.

            "Yes…" Haruka turned and smiled sweetly. "I do like Hatori…"

            Somehow, Haruka's answer made Hatori'a heart beat rapidly, he could almost hear it beat louder and louder. "That's nonsense." He said flatly.

            Haruka shook her head. "I'm not lying…but, I also like Akito-san very much!" she said smiling.

            Akito stopped grinning at Hatori and realized that he was blushing. He quickly looked away in order for them not notice it.

            "Because…" she continued. "If  I haven't met you, I'd probably be out in the streets still looking for a job. I wouldn't met Hatori and the rest of the Souma…and…I'd still be alone…Thank you…Akito-san." She smiled softly.

            Akito looked at her and smiled back.

            It was, if Hatori remembered correctly,  for the first time that Akito smiled from the bottom of his heart.

Author's notes:

            Akito's questions seemed like truth or dare game. The main intention of Akito as you've read the story, was to embarrass Hatori, nothing more. He never expected Haruka's answer, but somehow, he was happy about her answer because even though he was a mean, sadistic, manipulative guy, he's still a person and he has an emotion. What about Hatori? Well, I'll let you guess what will happen next! Anyway, I agree that nobody cares for Hatori (the fanfics about Hatori) huhu…it's so sad!!! T_T    


	5. Rain

      Of Winter and Spring

            by: Eniar (nsmx_01@yahoo.com)

      Standard disclaimers apply.

---------------------

Act 05  –  Rain

---------------------

      There were few people who were out in the streets in this wet evening. Cars were bumper to bumper and its mufflers were somewhat in harmony with the pouring rain, its soft water was falling down from the sky like a thousand needles to be crushed hard into the pavement. While some of it fall and rolled down to the umbrellas of the two couple walking together. The lady seemed to be constantly looking at the man who accompanied her to someone's house. She was invited to a small gathering although the man never wanted to be a part of it. One reason was that, it was his duty to accompany the lady to his friend's house, although yes, he was invited to come, and he was the one who volunteered to accompany her, but he felt a bit uneasy whenever he was with her. It was like he was facing his past and that past made him recall the events that was too painful for him to handle. The man looked at the lady very sternly, if it was possible, he never wanted to be involved with her.

      They continued to walk without talking to each other.

      The lady seemed to be crushed by the way he treated her. She knew for a fact that the man was avoiding her, but for what reason? It was like she was in the huge jigsaw puzzle with complicated pieces to fill in, secrets, past and the clan. It was probably the reason why she agreed to come, she was scared and happy at the same time. Scared because she might not be ready to accept secret and happy because she was welcomed openly by these people besides that, she couldn't dispose the fact that this stern man used his time just to take her to that place, whereas he could have done something else, she knew she have to thank him and now is her chance to do it.

      "Anou…" she began. "I just wanted to thank you for coming with me."

      His green eyes returned to gaze at her austerely. "There's no need to do that," his voice sounded flat. "I was the one who volunteered to do this."

      "Hatori…I just wanted…" she trailed off. She knew that it was useless to talk to him. She just couldn't get it.

      Hatori never replied. She looked down as she watched her shoes kicked the rain. She never liked the feeling to be treated as nothing, not to be liked nor hated. To be a stranger to someone she knew. Tears gathered in her eyes as she continued to walk looking down at her shoes.

In the noisy setting that they were in, there was a deafening silence between them.

      She accidentally bumped into someone.

      "Oh, I'm sorry." The lady quickly apologized.

      "That's oka—Hatori?" the woman said.

      "Kana…" the man muttered. He couldn't believe that he could find her here. In this rain.

----------

            "What did you do when you saw Kana?" Tohru asked.

            "I didn't know what to do." Hatori looked up. "When I looked at Kana and Haruka, they seemed alike. It was as if I was staring at my past and present."

------------

      Just as she'd thought, his facial expression changed as he talked to the woman named Kana. He was very much different when he's with her. He was very stern and cold, but now, he's a kinder Hatori. She just wished that the tears wouldn't fall from her cheeks. She didn't like to cry in front of them.

      "Kana…" Hatori said, "This is Kamina Haruka, she works as my assistant at the clinic."

      "Pleased to meet you," she bowed respectfully. "I'm Souma Kana."

      "H-hi." Haruka was struggling not to let her tears fall. "T-then you're Hatori's cousin."

      "Yes. I used to work at Hatori's clinic too."

      "Yeah…I heard that only members of the Souma family are allowed to work there."

      "Oh, don't worry, even so, Hatori's kind enough to make you feel welcome."

      "Mn…Yeah…" Haruka don't think that she could agree with that.

      "Oh," Kana said looking at her watch. "I really need to go now Hatori, Haruka."

      "Yeah…bye." She replied.

      Haruka didn't know that Hatori was watching her secretly. He knew that she couldn't understand why he was treating her coldly, that she wanted to cry, to run away from this. He knew everything but he couldn't tell the reason.

      Kana left. Hatori and Haruka was the only one left at the sidewalk. In the middle of the rain.

      So the rain continued to pour as Hatori waits for the stoplight to turn to red so that they could cross the street. Haruka resumed looking at her shoes as she was lost in thought.

      The stoplight turned red and the sign says walk, in green light. Hatori lifted his foot and is about to cross the street.

      "Wait!" Haruka called. "What are you doing?"

      "Crossing the street." He said, wondering what was happening to her. "Is there something wrong?"

      "A-ah well…" she stammered. "Shouldn't we wait for Momiji?"

      "He called to tell me that we should go ahead, he said he'll be late. Didn't I told you that already at the clinic?"

      "You did?—oh, I mean—yeah, sorry I forgot." She gave and awkward laugh. She paused. "Anou…do we really have to cross that street?"

      "That's the only way to Shigure's house. Are you sure you're alright?" He was starting to get suspicious.

      She nodded nervously and then swallowed hard. "Let's get going."

      Hatori grabbed her wrist. "We're not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you."

      "N-n-nothing. I told you there's nothing." She finally gave up and her cheeks started to turn into crimson. "Yeah…well actually…I couldn't cross the street without holding someone's hand but don't worry I always hold this strap tightly when I'm crossing alone, I'm used to that already." She said without pausing. She sighed. "I know it's stupid…You can laugh if you want to."

      Hatori blinked. _"All these years she's doing that?"_ Hatori smiled and looked away. "But you're not alone." He mumbled as he slipped his hand to her and held it tightly.

      Haruka felt his warm hand laced with hers. She looked down then smiled at Hatori. "Thanks." She gently squeezed his hands.

      Hatori smiled. "Sorry." He said beneath his breath. She wasn't sure if she heard that correctly but now, whenever Hatori looks at her it has a kinder glitter in it and that's all that she needed. Only that.

      In the middle of the rain, there was a couple who crossed the street hands held together.

Author's notes:

            I dunno if that was a good ending to the story…^_^;;; anyhow, Haruka is a little bit childish isn't she? Well I guess everyone's childish in is own unique way! ^_-  Ja~


End file.
